Tales of Two Warriors
by Hawk Strife
Summary: The daughter of Parn and Deedlet has been sent on a mission, with her two best friends. She will meet perilous dangers along the way and meet many comrades. Will she be able to complete her mission and who is the person in disguise?
1. Default Chapter

My first Record of Lodoss War story. Please don't hurt me, I really need to work on something like this.  
  
Signs of War  
  
My name is Diney, and I am what is considered an outcast, a half-ling if you will. Half high elf, and half human. But I have reason to be proud of my parents for they are famous heroes in all of Lodoss. My father is Parn, the Free Knight and my mother is Deedlet the High Elf.   
  
From them I came and I live to fight evil and hopefully become a hero my parents can be proud of. The problem is, evil has not shown its face to me or to Lodoss in so long. Peace has reigned the kingdom years before I was born into this world. It lasted 25 years and it still goes strong. I am a half-ling girl, searching for adventure and continuously hope in finding such a thing.   
  
I live in the village of Cannan, newly rebuilt after the war. I have many friends here, although only two wish for adventure as much as I do. Dekker the son of Garrack the Blue Comet and Ryna the Thief. A master in the use of throwing sharp objects and wielding a small axe. While my other friend, Lynia, is the daughter of Cecil, whose wife died in childbirth. Being taught by Neese and Slain, two incredibly famous sorcerers, she became a master at holy, attack, and healing magic, even though she's not that much older than me.  
  
I on the other hand, take lessons from my father in the ways of a sword. Then my mother teaches me the ways of summoning the spirits of the elements. I take great pride in what I have learned although I have never used them in any form of combat.  
  
I always go to the forest to take a breather and try to calm down. I listen to the fairies and sometimes practice my skills with the elemental spirits. I love the feel of a fresh breath blowing my hair and brushing against my face. Yet, I always feel like there is something out there that is waiting for something else.  
  
I can't understand what I am saying, but I feel as if some evil is coming and I'm not sure why I would feel it. I'm merely a half-ling, although my mother may be a high elf with the gift of immortality, I have no such thing, merely an extended life.  
  
And yet I feel that something awaits for the right time to reach out or for the right time to start its move. Why should I feel this, why?  
  
"Diney! Diney!"  
  
I looked down to see Dekker running through the forest looking around. I smiled and looked at him with my green eyes, while I pulled my long blonde hair behind my long ears in order to clear them away from my sight. I then jumped down from the branch of a tree and surprised him.  
  
He immediately hit the floor with a look of surprise etched on his tanned face. He kept staring at me before he began to smile, he smiled like a fool in front of the 16 year old half-ling. His gray eyes and tanned face showed a spark of glee as he stood up and laughed. He wore his fathers blue armor, showing his muscled up arms, and wore blue armor over black leggings on his legs.  
  
He pushed some short black hair away from his face as he spoke to me "Parn is looking for you, he wants to speak to you, me and Lynia. Lynia's already there, so let's hurry over there"  
  
He soon began to run towards the direction of the village while I followed closely behind him. After passing trees and bushes galore, we finally reached a clearing that was only 10 feet away from the village. We soon ran through the entrance and crossed the roads in order to reach my father's house as soon as we could.  
  
Once we reached the small house that I called home, Dekker opened the door and I rushed in with Dekker following behind me. Once inside I saw my good friend Lynia. She was the same as me with flowing red hair and violet eyes. Along with pale skin and face that never seemed to show any other expression than happiness and peacefulness. She wore a brown cloak that was given to her by Slain, and her staff was placed behind her on a table.  
  
Father and Mother were sitting on chairs near the center of the room Dekker and I entered. Once inside, I said hello to Lynia and then flopped down onto a chair while breathing deeply, Dekker did the same. "Diney? You've been quite energetic recently" Mother spoke to me to which I grinned before answering, "I'm not sure why, but I really don't mind…"  
  
Father then looked towards the door again as if waiting for it to open suddenly. To my surprise, it did and Slain entered followed by Neece and a blue-haired knight from Flame. I didn't know the knight, I'd never met him before. Father, however, smiled and stood up. He then shook the knight's hand and spoke "It's been too long Spark, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been well, master Parn…I merely wonder why you would call me to this meeting" "You'll know soon enough Spark, but before that meet my daughter and her friends" Spark looked over at me and smiled, he then bowed and introduced himself "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Spark, I am a Knight of the Kingdom of Flame…it's been quite some time Diney"  
  
I was surprised to see that he knew my name, but he probably met me when I was born or something. I was happy he knew me though, but then I introduced my other friends. "Nice to meet you Spark, this is Dekker and Lynia" Spark nodded to them and answered "A pleasure to meet you both, I'll need to catch up with Garrak when I reach his house"  
  
Everyone in the room soon took a seat and Slain began to speak. "I'm sure you're all quite confused as to why you've been called to this meeting……it seems that Lodoss may be in danger once more under the threat of the Kingdom of Marmo" Father immediately stood up "How is that possible, the kingdom should have dissolved after we defeated Wagnar"  
  
Slain shook his head and sighed "I'm afraid that this is the work of the sorceress, Carla…she has taken control of Marmo and has decided to begin a war in order to create an everlasting peace, one that she believes will be better than the one we hold now"  
  
I became confused at this statement. "I don't understand, why would she want to do such a thing, when we have enough peace now" "I am afraid I know not the answer to this question" Slain answered and continued "She may believe that only her peace is worthy of Lodoss, and she'll do anything to bring her peace to this island"  
  
I couldn't believe such a thing. What could make any person want to disturb peace just to bring their own? It seemed hypocritical and quite foolish. But they seemed very serious that this Carla person would do such a thing. I wondered how they could know "Have you met this Carla person before?"  
  
Father soon spoke "We fought against her when we went to Marlo in order to do battle with Wagnar in order to stop the resurrection of Cardiss the destroyer" Spark then spoke "We defeated Wagnar and we saved Neece" I noticed how Neece smiled at this before Spark continued "The circlet where Carla can control the minds of other humans, was taken and thrown away into the sea…but it may have found a way to rise from the bottom of the ocean"  
  
Slain nodded before he spoke once more "The reason of which we have called you here is to give you a mission. Diney, you will soon take Dekker and Lynia to another village. There you will meet with other warriors who will fight alongside you" I slowly began to comprehend what I was just told by Slain, I then stood up in surprise "Me!? But you don't mean for me to be the leader, do you?"   
  
"That is exactly what I mean for you to do" Slain answered.  
  
I looked at Slain in surprise and then over to my father and mother, they both smiled at me. "Why me? Why not father or mother?" "Because we have grown too old for this sort of thing, Spark's responsibilities in the castle have grown, now that he is nominated for Kinghood and Neece is there to help Spark…You and your two friends are the only ones qualified for this type of mission. You must form a group and go to Marmo in order to fight the threat"  
  
I was still shocked at what had been given to me…I was going to lead a group into many battles!? I couldn't possibly do such a thing! My thought process immediately stopped when father stood up and into the next room for a moment. When he returned, he held a sword in a sheath. My eyes widened as I realized what sword this was, it was the sword that once belonged to the King of Valis, then was passed down to my father. The holy sword of Valis.  
  
My hands shook as I held the sword that my father used ever since he first fought to save my mother. I could hardly believe it. And my father simply looked down and smiled at me, a carefree smile…he trusted me with his sword and knew that I could complete my mission. I began to smile as well before I spoke "I…will…accept this mission……as long as Dekker and Lynia go with me"  
  
"Of course!" Dekker yelled out suddenly "You think we'd just let you go on this mission by yourself?" "I agree with Dekker, I wouldn't let you travel alone for all the magic spells in this world" I giggled softly and smiled at my two best friends. They smiled back and so Neece finally spoke "It has always been this way for some reason, only the young ones can complete a mission with such magnitude and high stakes…we will believe in you"  
  
Slain then picked up three bags "These bags have an amount of rations that will last you 5 days, along with sleeping accommodations. Not the best, but it will do in order to get you to the next village, Frain" I nodded my head while I hung my father's sword over my back.   
  
My mother soon gave me her own sword, she didn't say why, but I did not refuse, I agreed and hung my mothers sharper and thinner blade from my belt. It only took an hour before we started our journey to Frain. I wondered who would be fighting alongside us and if they we would become great comrades like my father did with his comrades. I had hope in my heart, that I would find love as well, but I knew that could wait, I had an important mission to fulfill and I would not give in until it was complete.  
  
I am here…I have reached the island of Lodoss that Sensei told me of. He said I am needed there and that it was my birthplace. He then gave me his sword and sent me on a small boat to this supposedly accursed isle.   
  
I stepped off of the small boat and began to walk off of the beach, leaving footprints of my boots in the sand. My black cloak covered my body completely, to the point where only my eyes and boots could be seen.   
  
I reached the village closest to the beach, and so I asked where I was. He answered "You are in Frain young traveler" I nodded and headed towards an inn. The people didn't give me so much as a second glance, but of course they were all humans, and accepted people for how they were as long as they did not affect the lives of the people.   
  
I understood and would never wish to harm humanity. My sensei was a human, a powerful one and I would never purposely insult his race. But the people would most likely fear me if they knew what I was. They would be afraid, and I could not blame them. I am not a monster but I am a blasphemous being. Although, I am so more to other species than humans but still…it is what I am. And so I walked on, an infernal being among a somewhat pure race called humanity.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not too bad right? Well anyways, I'd like a few reviews for this thing, so if you don't mind. Thank your for reading and good night  
  
Hawk Strife 


	2. Meetings

Ok, time to continue this, lets go! Please review just a little bit more  
  
We were traveling for quite some time. It shouldn't be too long before we reached Frain. I just can only wonder what type of people we'll meet in Frain, who will be the comrades that we will fight with during this mission. And I'm also wondering if I'm actually cut out to lead this team.  
  
Yesterday, took out my father's sword and began to practice with it. It became obvious that I could never use a sword like this, it was too heavy for me. After only 5 minutes of swinging around, I was exhausted. I still don't know what I'm going to do with the sword now that I know about my inability in using such a sword.  
  
At the moment, we're camped out in the desert, but were on the top of a very large dune and can see the village of Frain a few miles away, and I can see the ocean on the other side of that village. I was in my green undershirt, and my gray shoulder pad and chest plate were both on the sand. I suddenly felt a presence in that direction, I don't know if it's evil or good…but it's alien.  
  
Maybe there is someone or something waiting there for me. Or maybe I'm walking right into a trap, but it doesn't matter, I need to find the other two people that will fight alongside us. And so I sleep peacefully dreaming of what awaits us.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That feeling. What is this? The moon can be seen from my window at the inn. I see it glaring down at me, as if cursing me for existing. Much like every other creature I've met when they knew of my heritage. I move towards the shadows, where I can keep my peace when I am not wearing my cloak.   
  
I cannot let anyone see me like this. Yes, if someone were to see me, then they would hate me and attack. And yet I am here to try and save them all. Blast my kind heart! I would hate them and then let them die from the evil that approaches if it weren't for my heart!  
  
I sighed, then closed my eyes once more. I could see the image of a girl, in the distance…an elf or at least partially elf. Why does my mind do this to me? I finally fall asleep and await the new day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We finally reached Frain. Oh, what a beautiful day! There are so many people out, kids playing with wooden swords, and so many people bargaining with each other. I wish I could've come here in the past. It would have been such an interesting experience. Well, Dekker, and Lynia seem to be in good shape, and I don't feel very tired.  
  
"Let's head to the inn in order to find our new comrades" I said to them, they nodded and followed me as we navigated through the crowd of people. Once we entered bar that led to the inn above it, we saw many people inside. Most of them were humans but there were a few others. In one table I saw 4 dwarves drinking as much ale as they could take, while another table had a common elf and a few humans around her.  
  
I finally spotted a table with only two people sitting beside it. A woman elf, older than me, with short brown hair. She also had pink armor on and a yellow band holding her hair in place. Her eyes were also an orange color and she held a spear not too far from where she sat. The other person sitting down was dwarf, white hair and long beard. He also had green eyes and a tan complexion, and his axe was tilted against the table.   
  
They were both drinking and were tolerating each other, before they saw me and my two friends. The girl saw Dekker and seemed to begin to scrutinize him, Dekker wasn't fazed by the girl, though. The girl soon asked "Are you related to a guy named Garrak?" That surprised Dekker, but he nodded anyways.  
  
The girl then sighed "Great, if I'm not put in the same team as Garrak, then I'm put in a relation of Garrak……oh well, my name is Leaf, I'm a half-elf, half-human" the dwarf then stood up and walked over to me, he then said "I am Trel, a dwarf from the tunnels near Flame, I'll be your guide of specific enemies and such, god knows how long I've lived and what I've seen, so I hope I'll be of some help"  
  
We soon sat down but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I turned to my right. I don't know why but I felt pulled in that direction. I looked over and began to stare at a pair of blood red eyes. The eyes were on a heavily cloaked person two tables away from me. I could only barely see his eyes, but other than that, he hid himself very well. At least, I thought it was a he, I couldn't exactly tell since the cloak was pretty loose.  
  
Trel noticed me staring at the cloaked person, "Would you like to ask him to sit with us?" he said suddenly. I looked away suddenly and seemed to have an expression of surprise etched into my face. He had a smirk on his face when I looked, I then sighed but stood up anyways.  
  
There was no way I would back down easily to some old guy.  
  
I then walked over to the cloaked man and wondered what he was thinking, as he stared at me with his red eyes. I wasn't nervous, and I felt that this was meant to happen. A sense of déjà vu, and I felt that I knew exactly what I was going to say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I saw the half-elf walk towards me slowly. She didn't seem the least bit nervous. I, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. I was happy that I cloaked myself completely, otherwise it would have been an even more embarrassing situation.  
  
She stopped in front of me and bent down in order to look into my eyes. Doing so, inadvertently gave me a good view of her cleavage. My eyes widened, and since that was all she could look at, she noticed. She blushed and stood up as I looked away from her.   
  
She then cleared her throat, and I looked at her to show that I was listening. "Hello there, my name is Diney, what is yours?" I felt a bit surprised when she asked me this suddenly, but I mentally shook my head as I realized that why speak to me when we didn't even know each other's names just yet. I nodded my head and then answered "I am Ekrux"  
  
She seemed a little perplexed at the name, I don't blame her. It must have been the most uncommon name on the planet. She then smiled at me suddenly and held out her hand. I didn't understand why but I hesitantly took her hand and she suddenly pulled me up.   
  
She then led me to the table where the rest of the people she was eating with were sitting down. We introduced each other. The other half-elf, Leaf, tried to loosen the hood of my cloak but I gently swatted her hand away. They seemed like a friendly bunch, but I needed to trust them before I took off my hood in front of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was confused as to why he wouldn't take off his hood, after all, it was blazing hot today. Leaf faked being hurt but quickly got over it as the food began to arrive. "So, Ekrux, do you have a nickname?"   
  
"Krux is fine with me"  
  
I nodded, he wasn't the talkative type. But at least he didn't ignore us and push us away. He probably did have good reason in keeping the hood on, I would respect that, and I would have to advice the others to do so as well.  
  
"What are you doing here, Krux?" I asked, naturally curious as to why a hooded person would be here, other than to travel. Ekrux turned towards me and spoke "I am traveling through here, I'm heading to Jennan, then to Flame so that I may ask for a favor from the King" "Going to Flame? Well so are we! W-would you l-l-like to join us?"   
  
Ekrux looked at me long and hard, the others seemed to be listening to the conversation and weren't eating anything. Ekrux slowly shook his head "I don't think you'd want someone like me fighting besides you…the powers I can use…they are considered……dark and evil"  
  
"So you're a user of the dark arts" Leaf said suddenly as she looked towards Ekrux, to which he simply nodded when he looked back at Leaf. I looked down before I spoke softly, so that only he and I could here "I don't think it would be too much of deal, as long as you help us"  
  
"Give me some time to think it over then" he said as he began to eat slowly through as small opening in the cloak that led to his mouth, although I couldn't even see him chewing on the food.  
  
We continued to eat more, until we began to hear screams of help from outside the building.   
  
I looked over to the entrance, when a human woman in her mid-40s ran in and started to yell about a monster coming in. It didn't take long for me to stand up "Come on, let's get it!" I told the other five sitting in front of the table. But I noticed that Krux was already walking towards the entrance, the rest of them soon stood up and followed as well.  
  
I was the first to reach the outside and I looked over to the monster that was moving this way. It was a large sand-snake, a reptile that can live and travel only in the desert. What didn't make sense was, that sand-snakes were peaceful and hardly ever started a fight. So either these peaceful people aggravated the creature somehow or something was controlling the beast.  
  
Well, either way, I have no choice to kill it. Oh Gods, please forgive me for what I am about to do. "I'll grab its attention and pull it away from the village. Lynia and Leaf, I want you to stay here in order to protect the village with a shield if he gets a little dense. I'll make it up to Dekker and Trel to bring it down"  
  
We then charged to do what I thought would be the fastest way to end this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they ran towards the sand-snake I began to wonder what I should be doing. I could use my sword…no, that has to be a last resort. Who knows how many people know of last owner of this sword.  
  
The dark arts were my only chance in helping them if I wanted to, but the pain it brings me could be unbearable against an enemy like this. Maybe they'll take it out without me helping…yes, they're good enough for that.  
  
I was soon proven wrong however as when the snake caught sight of Diney. The snake proved to be a very fast monster and Diney couldn't keep running away forever. The scales on the beast were also rock solid, Dekker and Trel were lucky if they could get a scratch in. I nodded my head and began to run towards the point where the girls, Leaf and Lynia were standing.   
  
"We should use attack magic, the beast is too strong for weapons" They both looked at me with surprised and then suspicious looks. I looked at both of them before speaking "I understand if you don't believe me now, but please, I can't bring that thing down on my own" they nodded slowly and began to smile.  
  
Why they were smiling? I don't think I'll ever find out. They both began to chant their spells, fortunately the elf knew of a sprit of the wind magic. I began to chant my own spell at the same time.  
  
"Darkness of the demonic oblivion. I command you to use my body, an my pain to destroy the enemy in front of me!" I began to feel it……the incredible pain that courses through my body, every time I use a dark arts spell. They are so powerful, yet they come with a price because they are spells that come from the Falaris, the god of darkness.  
  
But I would not stop now, I'd come too far… "Send this beast to the oblivion where they shall know eternal pain and suffering!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I should have known something like this was going to happen, I kept running away from the snake as it swam through the sands towards me. It suddenly rose up in order to strike me, but then an explosion sounded and it fell to the ground with a thud.   
  
When it got up again, a gale of wind blew and began to surround the snake, I could see slash marks appearing all over it's body. But it still lived and then it looked towards me with hunger in its eyes.  
  
It then stopped moving suddenly, and it seemed as if its eyes began to widen incredibly. Then it reared back and gave a cry, a mix between a hiss and a roar. I saw a red aura begin to surround the beast. I yelled out more, before a dark hole appeared in front of it.  
  
The snake was soon sucked into the hole, and it could not escape no matter how hard it tried. Once in was inside completely, the hole disappeared. I looked up to see that the sky was red at some point, but now it was the clear blue it was in the past. I then looked over to the village and saw Ekrux.  
  
He seemed to be very tired and was kneeling down in the village entrance. I quickly ran that way in order to try and help…a dark arts spell took a large amount of pain, he would need some healing.  
  
It didn't take long for me to reach him. I then knelt down before him and tried to look into his face. Well, I tried to look at his eyes. And when I did, I saw exhaustion, depression and…happiness? He was happy? But why?  
  
I kept looking into his eyes, as Lynia and Leaf continued their healing spells. He kept looking back, we stayed like that for quite some time, until Lynia spoke "There! That should have healed you up completely"  
  
I saw Ekrux begin to stand up but he seemed to be stumbling, so I began to help him get to his feet. His eyes showed me that he was grateful. I smiled in return and the whole group entered the village once more. Upon reaching the inn, we all took a seat besides the same table and we had our ale and our food. I was in the mood for celebrating, the team defeated their first enemy since joining together. I don't know when, but at some point I felt as if I overdid it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh lord. Can't even try to hold her own liquor. There she lay, bent over the table with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth, but with a content look on her face. I shook my head, what an energetic girl.   
  
I sighed as I bent over and picked her up. I cradled her with my arms and used my chest as her pillow as I began to walk up the stairs towards her bedroom. She awoke slowly, although she began to speak in her drunken stupor. "Krux!! You're gonna come wit us riiiight?" I looked down on her "I don't know…I don't want to be a bu--"  
  
I never got to finish as she suddenly opened my hood just a bit to sneak something in. Her lips. She kissed me with an incredible force, she was serious about what she was doing but it was probably the alcohol that was driving her. I didn't complain though…but when she broke the kiss she looked at me again and said "I would miss you too much! If you were to say that you weren't coming wit us"  
  
And with that, she kissed me again, and then fell asleep. She looked so content, so peaceful. I left her sleeping on her bed, and she never lost the peacefulness that could be seen on her face. As I entered my own room, I fell asleep contemplating my options for the next day. I didn't know what I wanted, or what I was going to do. I looked towards the moon, this time it had a less menacing gleam.   
  
It seemed that the moon accepted me after seeing how I worked to save the people. Is that…how I can…become accepted? Yes, of course…how simple……  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up early for a change. I looked around my room and noticed that I couldn't remember getting here. What I could remember was……staring into deep red eyes……while feeling something against my lips. What did I do last night?  
  
I blushed at the possibility that I could have kissed him…great! I gave my first kiss away, and I'm not even sure if that was a dream or not. I sighed as I slipped out of bed. I quickly changed into clean cloths and put on my armor.   
  
Once I left, I saw Leaf, Trel, Dekker, and Lynia sitting down near the exit of the bar. I smiled as I reached them. Dekker was the first to speak "Morning captain, I'm sure you don't remember much from last night huh?" I nodded and Dekker simply laughed. "You were completely wasted, you need to learn how to hold your liquor" Leaf said suddenly as she began to giggle.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "Well, that's not what matters…anyways have you eaten because it's time we continued our journey to Flame. What's a checkpoint village between us and Flame?" Trel gave me an answer "That would be Jennan, we'll have to get there in order to re-supply ourselves for the rest of the journey towards Flame"  
  
I nodded and then left the bar with my things. Everyone else soon followed me and we headed towards the village entrance. I was surprised when I got a good view of the entrance. Truly, I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
The black hooded man from yesterday, the one who saved me by using his dark arts magic, was standing there waiting for something. I stopped in front of Ekrux and tried to see his eyes, just like I had always been doing. He looked up and saw my own eyes. "I've decided…I'd like to join you and your cause if that's all right…….at least until we reach Flame" He said that so suddenly, but he was requesting.  
  
I nodded and smiled sweetly at him, and his eyes showed a bit of happiness as well. His hooded head nodded as I lead the way out of the village and into the desert. We had another long journey ahead of us, but we now had more friends to help in the next battles. I also had another mission…I wanted to know who Ekrux was…I wanted to know why I was attracted to him….and if…he was attracted to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that wasn't too bad. Well, whatever. Anyways please read and review I'd like to add some more publicity to this story. Thank you  
  
Hawk Strife 


	3. A Piece of Ekrux

It's pretty hard to work on all these stories at the same time, but it's kinda helpful, and definitely not very stressful. Anyways, if you guys would like to give suggestions, send me an e-mail, and I will consider them. Realize please, that I might mix a few ideas together or reject one all together. I will however, give my thoughts on the idea. I guess this is kinda like my way of helping other authors. Anyways, on with the show…

--

We've been traveling for a week now. There hasn't been a sign of Jennan. I can tell that everyone around me is getting tired. Especially Diney, she seems to be the most exhausted out of everyone here, and Lynia isn't too far behind.

I can't blame them though, the sun is beaming down on us, and there still a few hours of daylight left. I'm sure that the night will be a big help for all of us. I'm not sure I can take the sun much longer, but that's my own fault. What can I expect? I'm wearing a black cloak over me, and all it does is absorb the heat.

"Are you sure you want to keep wearing that?" I look behind me to see Diney looking at me, with a concerned but tired look on her face. I smile, but I shake my head, "I really shouldn't do that" She smiles, but then she seems to zone out.

I slowly come to a stop so that I am standing beside her when she stops. Just when she's about to fall, I catch her. Why is she always this weak? "Diney?…Diney? Talk to me…" I didn't get a response, she's out like a light. She's still breathing though. I then cradle her, the same way I did when she was drunk.

That thought brings me to the kiss that she gave me, I wonder why she did that?

I'll be carrying her for a while at least, I just wonder when the sun will go down so that we can rest for a little while. I'm sure that's all that Diney needs…

----------------------------------------

It's cold. But I was burning up just a second ago. I can't see anything either, and I know my eyes are open. I feel groggy I can see a light on the ground somewhere.

Slap!

The sound is heard and seems to echo through my head as I slap myself in order to wake up. A campfire, and I'm in a tent. I wonder who's on watch now. I look around to see Lynia, and Leaf all sound asleep.

There's no use in staying here, I can't get back to sleep right now. I might as well get out, and I see a figure turned side-ways as he's sitting down in front of the fire. I can see the outline of the head of someone. The fire is glowing off of this person's face. But then I notice.

This person has Elf ears…and Leaf was asleep in the tent I just walked out of.

I then began to crawl up slowly, this mystery figure didn't seem to notice me but then all of a sudden this person turned towards me. And I saw red eyes widen as they met with mine. Suddenly, the rest of his head was covered by a cloak. The red eyes kept looking at me, and then I realized who's cloak that was.

I am now closer to knowing who Ekrux is…

-------------------------------------------

How could I blow it like that? I'm such an idiot!

I look over to see Diney smile brightly before sitting right next to me. I couldn't stop myself from asking "What did you see?" I keep looking at her as she smiles to herself. "I saw enough, to know that your related to elves in some way."

I sigh in relief, that'll leave me in the clear for a while. But then I saw Diney's face grow serious, as she began to give serious thought to something. If she gave serious thought to what she saw then…

"How are you connected to the dark elves?" Dang, right on target. I keep looking at her as I think of the worst way to answer her "What are you talking abo-?" "Spare me the excuses, everyone knows that from all the elven races, only dark elves can use dark magic."

Bull's Eye…now, what am I going to say? And she keeps looking at me with a serious expression on her face. She wants me to answer her, and if I lie, then I'm probably dead.

I really don't want to test her temper.

-----------------------------------------------

I can't believe this. I'm not angry with him for being a dark elf, no, I'm just wondering why he wouldn't tell someone. I mean…aren't I trustworthy? As I kept thinking, I noticed that his eyes started to shift around. I guess I did put him into a tight spot, but I don't think I have that much of a choice. I want to know.

"I……well, ahem I, um……can't say"

…

…

…

"What!"

He shrank back as I yelled at him. I didn't mean to, but it really surprised me. I didn't expect him to give me that answer. He probably means it though. But I won't let him off that easy…

"Sorry…but, I want you to tell me something about you, something you've been keeping a secret even if it means people might hate you if they knew" Krux seemed to be looking into the fire as he pondered this. He then looked back at me and nodded, then he began to speak "I was born somewhere in Lodoss, and then I was taken away and was cared for in the larger continent. I was sent with Lord Ashram and Piroten the Dark Elf. They took care of me and taught me how to use a sword. For proof of that, I'll show you this…"

He then reached into his cloak and took out a sword. A dark looking sword, with purple linings around the edges. The handle had a purple and gold eye sign. I didn't need him to tell me who the past owner of that sword was but he did so anyways just to make sure. "This sword once belonged to Emperor Beld and then Lord Ashram held it's blade."

I began to feel myself sweat, I guess I really didn't expect this, it was a little much. Ashram was a name that no one else would wish to hear, and I know that father wouldn't be too happy hearing the name either.

He keeps looking at me as I begin to calm down. Before I can say anything he starts to talk "I noticed something while we were walking along and during the fight against the sand snake", I nodded, happy for a change of subject. "If you want, I can help you out with that and train you."

I guess you could say that my world stopped for a little while. I found myself realizing how I had seemed pretty weak and frail during the last battle and during this trip. I'm a good swordsman, at least, I'd like to think so. But, I guess I never did too well in endurance, or in planning on the run.

The snake chase is proof of that. If it weren't for Krux, I wouldn't be even this far. I nod to him, I know that he must have gone through some intense training under Ashram, the Black Knight.

His eyes under the hood widen as he nods himself and stands up. He pulled me up, and we headed out into the desert. I picked up my mothers sword and then my fathers sword.

I thought he would be able to help me use my fathers sword better, or maybe he could use it better.

-----------------------------------------

Once Diney and I reached the camp, I took out Lord Ashram's sword. I don't think I can ever call this, my own sword unless it is completely remade, and I won't remake it unless it is absolutely necessary.

Diney stood in front of me with the two swords she had. A thin and long one that seemed more suited for her than the other. The other was heavy and was near the same size and length of that of Lord Ashram's sword.

She put down the heavier sword and then pulled out the thin one. When her stance was ready I spoke "All right, the first thing we need to work on, is the strength of your attack and how long you can keep it up…so, attack me"

She looked a bit puzzled for a moment as I readied my own stance. But, she quickly begins her attack and swings at me with great ferocity. I parry each of her attacks with great difficulty, the long sword seems to be quite handy in quick and lethal strikes.

However, I can see how she gets tired in her attacks.

Not only is she consistently changing the position of her sword in order to hit a different direction, but she's giving everything she has in her swings, leaving barely anything to stand or even hold her sword. Even now, I can see how tired she's starting to get.

"Stop!" I yell out. She does so, and begins to take slow deep breaths. Her face is soaked in sweat and her sword hand is shaking. I quickly drop Ashram's sword and put my hands out in front of her, in case she passes out again.

After a while she's rested enough and seems ready to go again. "Let me fight, I know I can do better" I shake my head as I answer "Your not ready yet, first I need to tell you what mistakes your making…"

She sits down as she listens to what I'm about to say. "Your putting a lot of effort into your sword, but your using all of your stamina in order to get me. Your technique is good, and you can get good strength in attacking, but you haven't gone through the training that will let you go on longer while you attack…if you want to have anything left to defend, you need to try a little less, understand?"

I think she's beginning to understand but she looks down at the sand. I decide that maybe I should sit down beside her in order to see what was wrong.

I made the right call.

She was starting to cry, I guess what I said seemed to make her sad. She spoke in a cracked voice "I guess, my father's training was in vain!" I shake my head and quickly grab her. I don't know why, but I started to shake her in order to stop her from going hysterical.

It worked because once I stopped she was only crying a little bit, and she was looking at me. The look she gave me was, kinda cute, and she seemed to be asking me to answer her all the questions she had, and then kiss her goodnight. If she were to ask me anything about me right now, I would probably answer her truthfully. I don't think I could say no to such a face.

I was able to shake myself out of it and then spoke to her, "Your father's training was not in vain, but he probably went through other battles in order to gain his own endurance, that's why he never trained you in that part. You've taken your father's training well."

She seemed a bit skeptical about what I said but in the end she relented and nodded. I sigh in relief, she's calm now, and she'll be able to train well.

What an emotional girl, but I guess, that's what makes people want to get to know her, I know I do. And yet, now that I think about it, I don't seem to know anything about her. Sure she's a half-ling, and that of a high elf no less, but who are her parents?

I never asked, so I can only blame myself for not knowing.

All the while I'm thinking this, I notice that her face is coming closer to mine, and in a second I pull away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's wrong with me? I don't know what this guy looks like and I'm trying to kiss him? No not just that, I feel like I want to fu- nononononononono!

A blush covers my face, and I am glad for two things.

That it is nighttime, and that Krux did not go through with the kiss. Although I can't help feeling dissapointed, I understand, or at least I think I understand, that I shouldn't do such things with someone whom I really don't know so well.

But I can't help it for Marfa's sake, I feel like I know him well enough that I want to be with him.

During that time, I was under a lot of confusion, and I could easily tell that Krux was doing no better. It was at that time that we noticed something. The sword that he held, the Demon Sword forged by the Demon King and wielded by both Emperor Beld and Ashram the Black Knight, was glowing.

It was...resonating? If so then why...

My eyes widened as I looked over to my father's sword which lay on the sand. It was still in it's sheath, but I could tell that it was vibrating, and the minute I took it out I noticed that it was glowing.

"The Holy sword of Valis..." I turn and look at Krux, nodding my head before speaking. "My father gave it to me for this mission...the other sword belongs to my mother."

"You're the daughter of Parn the Knight of Lodoss and Deedlit the High Elf?" Usually I think him to be cool and collected but right now, he seems to be completely out of it. I guess he never really expected it, and I understand why.

Ashram was father's arch nemesis, they lived to fight each other. And Ekrux was taught by Ashram.

It did not make Ekrux the same person, but he may have something against my own father, and thus something against me.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you." His eyes found mine as they widened then immediately softened his gaze towards me.

With a shake of his head he said, "Don't be, I never asked. It just seems to surprise me for such a twist of fate to occur. I thought of Ashram and Pirotess as my parents, and they treated me like their son. What are the odds that we would meet so soon after we set out for our missions."

He was right, but it was beyond anything that any of us could understand. Perhaps the Gods willed that we meet each other, but what difference did it make?

I smiled, and walked up to Krux with my father's sword in my hands. "Krux?"

"Yes?"

"I am happy to have met you, and I only hope that our missions will be similar...because now that I've met you I don't want to see you go." I don't know where this is coming from, maybe the Goddess Marfa decided to take matters into her own hands and help me out...Thank you so much!

"As long as you stay I don't care if it was fate or just dumb luck that led us to meet. And although Ahsram raised you," I noticed him cringe at that, "I know that he was actually a good man, my father told me so. So I know that in truth, you are also a good person, and I trust you completely."

I completely sheathed the Holy sword, and held it out for him. "This is my symbol of my trust, please take it..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's giving it to me...

...wait

She's giving it to me?

As I go into a light shock I think about what she says, "A symbol of your trust?...but then, how can I repay such a symbol."

She smiled, "You know what you can give as a symbol of your own trust, you simply need to time to come to truly trust me and our comrades."

She wants to know about me...

Well that's a sign of equivalent exchange, and as I reach out for the sword my mind speaks to me as a different being.

'Are you prepared to tell them?'

Not yet

'But you think you will be?'

Yes, I do

'It needs to be soon you know'

It won't be long, I know that, I can't go on with this mission without gaining the full trust of my comrades.

'Things will be different this time, I swear'

You always were the optimistic one.

I picked it up, and held it in my hands. And yet I did not dare to even tap the hilt of the Holy sword, at least not yet. I need to gain time, I don't deserve to use such a sword without giving my symbol in return. I turn to look at Deylia but she's already walking away...and I can't help but notice that she's flirting with me with a few moves of her rear.

...not bad...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that I've been out of it for a long time. Well it just seems that my head hasn't exactly been able to stay on target with my chapters and all that. Also that, I felt like I was losing touch with my creativeness and my ability to write. I now feel that I can continue with no problems. Please continue to read when you get the chance. It's time I understood just how far I can go with my writing.


End file.
